San Blanco
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Gray rodó los ojos brevemente cuando ella le saltó al cuello, la logró atrapar a tiempo justo antes de caer en la fuente en medio de un coro de risas, besos y gotas de agua./ Para Isabel (fangirlx-x) por el segundo lugar en el grupo "Colas de Hada"


**Disclaimer: applied**

Para **Isabel Castillo (fangirlx-x)** por obtener el segundo lugar en el concurso **"San Valentín"** del grupo **"Colas de Hada".**

* * *

**San Blanco**

—**.—**

Sabía que era sumamente peligroso…y vaya que lo era pero Gray decidió medio arriesgarse, después de todo ¿Qué era la vida sin riesgo? Especialmente para alguien de Fairy Tail, tal vez por esa sencilla razón decidió eliminar de su mente las posibles respuestas que obtendría por su acción y que sabía serían bastante sobre acogedoras para su gusto. Y es tal como la magia que manejaba Gray era bastante frío para ciertas cosas y demasiado seco, se entusiasmaba rápido para alguna aventura o cuando se ponía a discutir con Natsu pero fuera de eso los otros ámbitos no eran su fuerte.

A menudo Lucy o Erza se lo reprochaban pero rara vez les hacía caso.

Así era él, no veía la forma de cambiar, no le gustaba mucho exteriorizar sentimientos, prefería mantenerlos encerrados bajo una muy gruesa capa de hielo. Lo sucedido entre Lucy y Natsu en San Valentín era un ejemplo de lo que podía suceder de lo contrario.

Pero las palabras que Erza le dijo durante los juegos mágicos le habían calado hondo. Tarde o temprano tenía que tener una respuesta preparada, una para él y para _ella_.

No podía estar toda la vida en esa rutina que casi había pasado a ser un juego, un muy peligroso.

Así que contra todo pronóstico devolvería de una vez el regalo, eso sería un paso para probarse a sí mismo.

Por eso entró con toda la dignidad que quería preservar cuando todo terminara y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las chicas, en fila en la barra donde Mirajane repartía bebidas con su dulzura habitual. De reojo notó como Erza estaba apoyada en la barra comiendo uno de sus adorados pasteles con los pensamientos puestos seguramente en algún mago de cabello azul. Lucy, por el contrario estaba dándose de golpes contra la barra con las mejillas rojas, era la primera vez que la veía desde hace un mes, cuando después de lo que hizo no salió de su casa por nada del mundo, seguía bastante abochornada.

Natsu estaba no muy lejos peleando con Gajeel, pero sus ojos seguían puestos sobre la figura de maga celestial.

Gray rodó los ojos ante eso. Algún día debían resolver su problema, quizá cuando Lucy dejara de chillar como si algún asesino en serie la persiguiera cada vez que Natsu quería acercársele.

Levy leía tranquilamente.

Cana bebía hasta la hartarse y Evergreen mascullaba algo en tono asesino con los ojos puestos sobre Elfman que decía algo sobre lo que los hombres debían hacer. Tal vez estaba furiosa porque no recibía nada que pagara los chocolates del mes pasado.

Porque si, ese día era "San Blanco", el día en que los chicos regalaban algo a las chicas que por "San Valentín" le habían dado chocolates.

Y ese era el quid de su cuestión.

Todos los chicos estaban reunidos en una parte del gremio por esa misma razón, no sabían que hacer, las chicas esperaban en su lado tranquilamente o al menos eso parecía. Levy ya había mirado a Gajeel por encima de su libro más de cinco veces en dos minutos, Mirajane se aseguraba de pasar por todos lados martirizando a todos con sus dulces palabras cargadas de amenazas, algo que solo ella podía hacer. Erza seguía soñando despierta y Lucy rogaba que el día pasara rápido para irse, había ido solo porque la habían sacado a rastras de su departamento para que afrontara los hechos porque aunque no había entregado chocolates después de lo que hizo algo _debía_ hacer Natsu.

Pero Gray era bastante ajeno a eso, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Solo una persona ocupaba su mente por increíble que pareciera, una chica cuyos chocolates habían resultado ser excesivamente empalagosos como ella.

Torció el gesto dudando. ¿Lo haría?

— ¡Gray-sama! —Juvia salida de quien sabe dónde canturreó con los ojos en forma de corazón el nombre de su amado

—Juvia…—paladeó el nombre con una mueca nerviosa.

El paquetito en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de repente pareció pesar toneladas y el peso hundió sus intenciones.

Todos miraron en su dirección: los chicos con curiosidad, las mujeres con repentina codicia.

Chasqueó la lengua estresado. Tener público enfriaba bastante, mucho más que su magia.

Juvia por otro lado seguía en su mundo de sueños, corazones y hielo. Y claro no olvidar tampoco el agua porque para ella esos dos elementos los presentaban a su amado Gray-sama y a ella misma probando el destino que defendería con uñas y dientes. No se había parado a preguntar a su amado si estaba de acuerdo en sus pensamientos porque en sus frecuentes fantasías Gray-sama la apoyaba.

—Juvia…—repitió Gray mirando de mal modo a todos los chismosos — Tengo que…

— ¡Si, Gray-sama, Juvia hará lo que sea! —canturreó con expresión bobalicona.

—Entonces vamos para afuera…tengo algo que decirte —le cogió la mano por inercia para tirar de ella pues con su anterior frase la expresión de Juvia había adquirido un tinte fantasioso.

Definitivamente Juvia debía aprender a calmar un poco su alocada mente, eso o ponerse a escribir historias como Levy y Lucy para desfogar su hiperactiva creatividad.

Ella se sentía en el cielo cuando su amado la sostuvo de la mano y la sacó del gremio, toda una escena pasó por su mente. Él, ella, solos, un fantasioso ambiente y un fogoso beso. Pero todo acabó tan rápido como empezó cuando parpadeó al notar que se encontraban en un solitario parque, una cristalina fuente fluía delante de ellos.

La expresión extasiada de Juvia desapareció.

— ¿Sucede algo, Gray-sama? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Ya dije, tengo algo que decirte —repitió Gray torciendo el gesto sin saber cómo empezar.

—Juvia escucha —asintió la maga de agua con devoción.

—Los chocolates que me diste…—empezó.

— ¡Juvia lo hizo con todo su amor para Gray-sama! —exclamó la chica entusiasmada y con corazones en los ojos — Para que el amor de Juvia y Gray-sama sea eterno.

Gray carraspeó pero fue inútil, Juvia seguía en su mundo.

—No me gustaron.

Eso la detuvo abruptamente. Parpadeó lentamente como si no lo hubiese captado, ladeó la cabeza y después se deprimió.

—Pensé que le gustarían, Gray-sama. ¡Juvia debió hacer algo mal! Pero Juvia siguió las instrucciones…

—Demasiado dulce —le cortó Gray sin mirarla. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón pensando que definitivamente no era nada sencillo. No sabía cómo abordar el tema que quería y por otro lado sabía que no tenía tacto suficiente. Solo Juvia podía soportar sus constantes desplantes y rechazos, otra chica le hubiera abofeteado y hubiera buscado a alguien que pudiese equilibrar sus sentimientos.

Juvia frunció el ceño.

— ¿Demasiado dulce? Juvia piensa que los chocolates son dulces. ¿A Gray-sama no le gusta lo dulce? ¡Ah, Juvia debió hacer chocolates amargos! —se lamentó la maga de agua con tono dramático. En su interior el fin del mundo ya estaba cerca.

—No, me gusta lo dulce, pero no excesivo —las palabras de Gray sonaron como si alguien se las hubiera arrancado de la garganta — Lo excesivo cansa —los ojos de Gray finalmente se posaron sobre los de Juvia.

La maga de agua ya hubiera armado una melodramática escena entristecida pero cuando abrió la boca para decir algo comprendió que esa mirada transmitía algo diferente. No le era fácil leer a su amado, sabía que Gray-sama era como el mismo hielo que manejaba: hermoso, letal pero también muy frío. Sabía que no le gustaba mucho meterse en cosas sentimentales y que no le gustaba mucho demostrar más de lo que debía. Por eso no era sencillo llegar a él.

Así que mejor intentó hallarle sentido a esas palabras y su mirada. Algo debía haber entre ellas, un mensaje oculto, algo…

—Tú eres como los chocolates —Gray intentó ayudarla.

— ¿Juvia es como los chocolates? —repitió mordiéndose el labio inferior — ¿Juvia es dulce? —comprendió pero sabía que era momento de alegrarse. Gray-sama no estaba dándole un halago (no es como si alguna vez lo hubiese hecho) no, estaba intentando decirle algo.

—_Demasiado_ dulce —le corrigió Gray — y lo _demasiado _dulce resulta pesado.

—Ah…—finalmente captó sus intenciones.

Gray-sama le estaba diciendo que ella le molestaba. Sencillo y cruel.

Dolía claro pero si no se había detenido antes menos ahora. Sonrió levemente como si no hubiese escuchado esas palabras.

—Juvia intentará no molestar a Gray-sama —prometió — Pero Juvia no se alejará de Gray-sama.

Gray suspiró y ladeó una sonrisa.

—No estoy diciendo que te alejes…solo…—Juvia miró con curiosidad —…sé_ menos_ expresiva.

— ¡Pero alguien intentará ganar a Juvia! —Insistió la maga — ¡Juvia no se quedará de brazos cruzados mientras le quitan a Gray-sama!

—No iré con nadie —Gray rodó los ojos y suspirando sacó finalmente el paquetito que tenía en el bolsillo para ofrecérselo.

Juvia estalló en éxtasis.

— ¡¿Gray-sama le propone matrimonio a Juvia?! —exclamó ilusionada.

— ¡No! —Se apresuró a decir Gray sonrojándose débilmente — ¡¿Qué diablos pasa por tu mente?!

— ¡¿A dónde iremos de luna miel, cariño?! —Juvia siguió con su sueño.

— ¡No pienso casarme ni contigo ni con nadie!

— ¿Cuántos niños serán? ¡Juvia quiere tres niñas y dos niños!

— ¡No es una proposición de matrimonio! —Gray exclamó casi perdiendo la paciencia — ¡Es por San Blanco!

Eso la bajó de las nubes.

— ¿San Blanco? —el ceño de Juvia volvió a fruncirse cuando abandono toda fantasía — ¿Gray-sama le está dando a Juvia esto por San Blanco?

—Si…

— ¿Por qué? —la sencilla pregunta le confundió.

Gray observó el paquetito que aún estaba en sus manos repentinamente sorprendido. ¿Por qué preguntaba? ¿No era pues porque los chicos debían retribuir los chocolates? ¿O era solo porque quería? En realidad no había meditado muy bien una respuesta a esa pregunta, solo asumió la aceptación de un hecho que se unía con las palabras de Erza y su posición en todo ese tema. Pero nada estaba saliendo como planeaba, en primer lugar la reacción de Juvia no fue la esperada, se emocionó y fantaseó como solía hacerlo pero por sus propias deducciones que estaban bien alejadas de sus acciones, no por lo que él había ido a ofrecerle.

Cuando planeó todo eso no pensó que Juvia reaccionara así.

Ella le miraba con sorpresa, con un ligero mohín en los labios rosas mientras sus ojos fijaban la atención en el paquetito, mitad anhelo, mitad confusión.

¿De verdad había sido tan desgraciado que Juvia nunca esperaba algo de él?

La respuesta estaba clara en esos ojos: no. Juvia nunca esperaba nada, solo daba esperanzada en que algún día podría verle como ella le veía a él.

Suspiró bajamente.

—Es para ti —enfatizó quitando la envoltura sin cuidado y abriendo la cajita que ocultaba un collar con un dije hecho por completo de hielo: una flor bellamente trabajada.

Le había costado mucho que tuviera la forma y resistencia necesaria, pero al final logró su cometido. Mientras Juvia lo usara ese collar resistiría todo, alimentada con su propia magia del agua, de esa forma ese pedacito de hielo le protegería como él intentaba hacerlo.

Y no, quizá no la amaba pero definitivamente podría aprender a hacerlo.

—Gray-sama…—susurró Juvia impresionada mientras él desechaba la cajita y se le acercaba.

—Lo hice…—era difícil hablar de esas cosas para él — pensando en ti. ¿Sabes que el agua y el hielo son complementarios, no? Mientras lo lleves contigo el collar siempre tendrá vida…de ese modo…

De ese modo Juvia no solo se llevaría un flor de hielo sino también un pedacito de su corazón, las palabras estaban ahí implícitas entre ellos. Gray simplemente se resignó a lo que había intentado evitar desde que la conoció: y era a caer en las garras del amor.

Quizá esa chica demasiado empalagosa que tenía mucho para dar podía equilibrar su frívola vida.

Le puso el collar mientras ella daba saltitos de excitación y felicidad.

La flor brilló en medio del discreto escote del vestido que ella usaba.

Y entonces Gray siguió un impulso, cosa que a menudo hacía y elevó su mano hasta acariciar imperceptiblemente la mejilla sonrojada de Juvia, el frío de sus dedos en vez de helarla la calentó.

Juvia sonrió.

Y Gray rodó los ojos brevemente cuando ella le saltó al cuello, la logró atrapar a tiempo justo antes de caer en la fuente en medio de un coro de risas, besos y gotas de agua.

Bueno, definitivamente había tomado una buena decisión.

Ahora solo tenía que echarle ganas y no estropear nada.

.

* * *

_Hi!_

_Aunque me encanta el Gruvia pienso que su relación es un tanto complicada por los caracteres de ambos, xDDD, muy difíciles de manejar al menos en una historia de un capítulo, XDD fue todo lo que pude hacer. _

_Quizá no es lo mío. Lo de Lucy y Natsu…está ligado a mi one-shot "Fuego y Pasión" donde Lucy media drogada por Mirajane (XD) va y besa a Natsu unos días después de San Valentín. Las cosas como ven…siguen sin arreglarse XDD jajajaja._

_Bueno, Isabel, espero te haya gustado, di todo lo que podía. :D_

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos._

_Bella._

_PD: San Blanco como se explica es la época donde un mes después de San Valentín los chicos retribuyen con algún regalo a las chicas que les dieron chocolates._


End file.
